The Role of a Lifetime
Overview Summary #Perform with Norgu in Jahinur. #Write a short script with Norgu. #Perform with Norgu in Pojah Estates. #Protect Norgu from the dangers of Vehtendi Valley. #Destroy the heket that have overrun the performance area. #Register Norgu's play rights with Records Keeper Palin at the Writing Guild of Vabbi. Obtained from :Norgu in Resplendent Makuun Requirements :Brains or Brawn Reward :*2,000 XP :*Norgu joins your party. Dialogue :"They say that fortune favors the foolish, and you'll find none more foolish than I. You see, this fight against Varesh... against Abaddon and the Nightfall... will be my opus. With the role of the villain already cast, I shall throw in with your ensemble. But first we must determine if we have chemistry. No spark, no play, you know. So, let us go unto the breach and perform in '''Jahinur', in the Vehtendi Valley. I'll prompt you when I need you."'' ::Accept: "Sounds interesting." ::Reject: "I'm no fool. No sirree!" ::When asked about quest: "The task at hand is most perilous! We need to make our way to '''Vehtendi Valley' and perform the play in Jahinur. Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Norgu: "Performing is the most heroic act imaginable. Performing solo is even more heroic. Hmmm. My fellow guild members should already be here. Something is amiss." :Norgu: "Quick! Help me write a new scene before I go on." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Norgu) :"I don't know what happened to my fellow actors, but the show must go on. And it shall be gloriously heroic. Luckily, these are simple folk in Jahinur. All we need is a stalwart hero, a villain of pure evil, and a brave way for the hero to slay the villain. Some creative advice from you real heroes will help me really sell it." ::Player response: "Sure thing! I'm a real hero last time I checked." :"Who is the hero?" (A) ::Option 1: "Norgu" ::Option 2: "" :"What evil does the hero have to fight?" (B) ::Option 1: "an evil lich lord" ::Option 2: "a disgruntled piemaster" ::Option 3: "a forgotten, dark god" :"What did the hero do?" © ::Option 1: "smote the evil atop a volcano" ::Option 2: "defeated the evil with minty fresh breath" ::Option 3: "destroyed the evil in an epic struggle that ended with a magnificent death blow" :"Thanks! With your advice, I'm sure this will be the best performance of my career!" ::Player response: "You are welcome!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 (the play) :Norgu: "Welcome one and all! I am the famous Norgu. Tonight I shall perform a short but riveting piece I wrote myself... with the help of my heroic friends here." :Norgu: "The brave, brave, BRAVE , adventuring with many other brave companions, did come upon a great and unthinkable evil of pure evilness. knew the evil must be destroyed, for it was destroying the countryside. The peasants were sad and almost dead." :Norgu: ""What is this evil that is killing us and making us sad?" they cried. It was ! The most vile and evil... evil... the world has ever seen. But our heroic hero could not face the evil yet. First he had to go on a quest for glory, overcoming many hard obstacles along the way before, ultimately, returning to the village, which was nearly, but not quite, destroyed. There, ..." :Norgu: ".... Oh how the peasants, who had not yet been eaten by the evil, rejoiced. They were glad in their heart of hearts that such a hero was in the realm, and that evil was not in the realm... anymore." :Norgu: "Whew! That wasn't too bad, if I do say so myself." :Jahinur Spectator: "That was terrible!" :Norgu: "Please, please. No tips! Money only cheapens the performance.... Food, on the other hand, is a different story." :Jahinur Spectator: "The Five Gods help us! That was worse than the Brave Lantern tripe they performed earlier this year." :Jahinur Spectator: "Stick to Bokka's free buffets, Norgu!" :Norgu: "Come. This might turn ugly. We should hurry to Pojah Estates. Perhaps there we can find news about my ill-timed guild members." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Norgu: "Uh oh! This is not good! There should be actors here, but instead we have all manner of evil things!" :Norgu: "Well, this can still give me a chance to shine in the spotlight. See how I can perform in other ways. Have at ye, vile monsters!" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Norgu: "Well that was quite heroic! Now, before I set off with your troupe of courageous heroes, could I trouble you for one last favor?" :Norgu: "Could you visit the Writing Guild of Vabbi to... uh... register our entire upcoming experience? When we return from our adventures, I wish to perform highlights for the entire world." :Norgu: "After that, my skills are yours! This upcoming adventure shall be my greatest performance yet; my opus maximus, if you will." Reward Dialogue :"Another play from Norgu? You don't want to know how his last one played out, believe me. Well if you want to sell the rights to your story, that's your business. But you should ask Norgu about his other play, "The Epic Tale of the Brave Lanterns: Part One." Walkthrough Head into the Vehtendi Valley from the Kodash Bazaar. Travel south to the marker. At the marker, Norgu will ask you to help him with his play by choosing a hero, an enemy, a plot and a finale. After the play, escort him to Pojah Estates. Kill the hekets around the marker. Norgu will then ask you to register with Records Keeper Palin, which will complete the quest. Notes *Norgu will be level 18 when he joins you. *If there is more than one player doing this quest, the play elements (hero, enemy, plot, and finale) will be the one selected by the ONLY person who talks to him, so choose carefully who gets to do it. Category:Nightfall quests